Everything has a Reason
by elementBLUE
Summary: Unfortunately for Yamato, everything, to Taichi, has to have a reason. [Taito]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. If I did, though, seasons 1-4 would have endless plots and Taichi would be married to Sora (despite the fact that I'm a also Taito and Sorato fan).

**Author's Note:** Ah. My first fic up since my (year) long break. I'm actually not entirely fond of this fic. It's mostly a slightly comical dialogue between my two favorite boys, Taichi and Yamato (also known as Tai and Matt). I actually ripped off part of the conversation from two of my very good friends. Ahaha~

I've found my hidden Yaoi fangirl and wrote this on a whim. I hope it's satisfactory, considering I'm only warming up. There are hardly any descriptions of scenes, mainly because I wanted to write out a quirky dialogue.

Warning: There is implied Daikeru. Why? Because they're cute.

Let me know what you think. I'm open to any constructive criticism. Hooray for my first Taito. Although, they might be a little OOC due to the fact that I haven't watched Digimon in a loooong time. I tried my best, though. Ahaha. By the way, I'm fairly sure all the information in this is correct. If not, I blame the coffee and my inability to retain information. But, don't ask your teacher these questions because I'm fairly sure they're utter nonsense. Yes, I do know the answer to most of Taichi's questions. If you're dying to to know the answers to some of the questions, ask me, I'll be glad to answer (unless it's one of the really stupid ones). I'm fairly bright but even bright people make stupid mistakes. ;)

Also, glass is not a solid. Trust me on that one.

And yeah, I know it's too casual. But when you're good friends, things end up like that... right? From my personal experience it does. Anyways, enough of my rambling.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Everything has a Reason**

**

* * *

**

Yamato sighed in frustration. There was only _so_ much of it he could take, and it was safe to say that his patience was wearing thin. Actually, wearing thin would be an understatement.

"I don't get it."

"Argh! Taichi! How hard is it to understand?" He growled, stabbing the text book with his finger. His narrowed sapphire eyes met a pair of confused chocolate brown ones. Yamato sighed. It was just too much for him.

"It's just… I don't get it."

"No kidding," Yamato muttered sarcastically. "Look. All you have to do is solve for zero. That's it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. But how…?" Taichi asked innocently, ignoring his best friend's glare. "There has to be a reason."

"There isn't. Just solve the damn thing."

"I can't! There _has_ to be a reason!"

"No there doesn't."

"Yes there does!" Taichi exclaimed, jabbing his finger at the math book. "There has to be a reason!"

"There isn't a reason! You just do it!"

"But you can't if there's no reason!"

"Son-of-a—" Yamato growled, running a hand through his soft blond hair in an agitated manner. Taichi didn't say anything, eyes fixed on the textbook, face dead serious. Oh, how Yamato wished to hit him in the head. "Why the hell does there have to be a reason for it?"

"Because there just has to be! Everything has a reason!"

The only reason Yamato saw was the reason why he should give up tutoring Taichi.

"Like why the sky is blue!"

Yamato groaned. "That's because it reflects—"

"Or why glass isn't a solid!"

"That's because—"

"Or why two wrongs don't make a right, but three lefts do!"

"What the…"

"Or why everyone hates celery!"

"That's just you, you idiot."

Taichi ignored him.

"Or why tomatoes are both fruits and vegetables!"

"…"

"And why socks disappear after you wash them!"

"Uh…"

"Damn you, Drying Machine!"

Yamato could hear his sanity being killed. It was screaming in pain.

"Or why there's a green-yellow crayon _and_ a yellow-green one!"

Actually, Yamato came to the conclusion that his sanity was committing suicide.

"Or why you use so much hair gel!"

He growled. "Taichi…"

"And why Daisuke and Takeru occasionally come out of the locker rooms disheveled and sweaty! Aren't you supposed to come out of locker rooms _clean_?!"

"Wait… WHAT?" Yamato exclaimed angrily.

"And why your hand soap is always hidden away inside the top left drawer!"

Yamato's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment. "You used my _face soap_? You…!"

Once again, Taichi ignored him, continued his rambling, and threw his arm in the air for good measure, almost hitting Yamato in the eye.

"And why the boogie monster lives in the _closet_! Why can't he live in the oven or something?"

"Will you just—"

"And why I love you!"

"Taichi…" Yamato growled. He stopped when the words began seeping deeper into his thoughts. Taichi froze, clamping a hand over his mouth, and felt his cheeks heat up. Yamato blinked. His best friend looked away, soft brown eyes muddled with embarrassment, panting slightly from all the questioning.

"Whoops."

Yamato couldn't decide whether to laugh at the other boy for the last comment, smack him in the head for ranting, or hug him because he, in fact, felt the same way. Yamato could feel himself flush deeply, both excitement and relief spreading throughout his body. He could feel his heart pound and hoped that the chocolate-haired teen couldn't hear it in the silence that ensued.

Taichi opened his mouth to say something, but was promptly cut off when a pair of lips crashed down on his. His chocolate eyes widened in shock.

"Mmph!"

A few minutes later, breathless and stunned, sapphire met chocolate again. Confusion swept over Taichi, although to say he wasn't pleased would be an awful lie.

"Why'd you do that?" Taichi breathed out. The innocent but husky tone to his voice sent shivers up Yamato's spine, tempting the blond to repeat the earlier scene.

And even though Yamato's mind was still fuzzy from the kiss, a smirked crept on his face.

"Do I have to tell you the reason?"

Taichi looked away and began to mumble incoherently, cheeks pink and lips swollen. Yamato decided that he liked it when the dark-haired boy was flustered, lips flushed from over attention. And the fact that Taichi was rarely flustered gave all the more reason to capture the few seconds of vulnerability.

"I guess it's because I love you too."

"Gah! I knew it!" Taichi exclaimed, looking back at the Yamato. The blond blinked, and then scowled deeply, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Knew what?"

"I told you so!"

"…"

Yamato decided not to bother. There was only so much of Taichi's bizarreness he could take.

"Everything has to have a reason! If it doesn't, then it doesn't make sense!"

"You didn't say that."

"See! I love you because you love me! That's why it's possible! It all fits!"

"Err…"

"Functions have no reason for me to solve for zero! It doesn't make sense, therefore it's unsolvable!"

Yamato could feel a headache growing, the previous intimacy fading away rapidly.

"Taichi—"

"It's a _huge_ problem if you have a problem with no reasoning behind it!"

"Look you—"

"I mean, sure, they say to solve for zero because you're looking for 'x', but what if I don't want to? What if I want to leave 'x' the way it is? Then what are they going to do? What are they going to tell me? Are they going to arrest me or something?"

At this point, Yamato realized that Taichi had completely lost track of his original points and was beginning to spout of even stupider questions than before. You solve for zero to find zero, dammit! That was all! That was the damn reason! Why couldn't Taichi get that into his fat head of his?

"And why do I even need to _learn_ this stuff? When am I going to use differential functions after this course? Never! You will never catch me sitting in the grocery store, calculating the point where the function of 'x' is equal to zero in order to buy milk!"

Yamato groaned. "Tai—"

"And sure they _say_ it's useful, but is it rea—"

"Taichi!"

Taichi paused in confusion. "Yes?"

"Just solve the damn thing."

Taichi opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it and reluctantly solved the cursed problem. Yamato could feel insanity tease him and wondered if the reason why Taichi was born was to make him constantly hate math. As Taichi finished the problem easily, Yamato watched on in silence, trying to ignore the urge to strangle the goggle-head.

"There," Yamato chirped between clenched teeth. "Wasn't that simple?"

"I suppose. But it was useless."

Sigh.

"You won't catch me using functions to buy a carton of milk. Ever."

"That's fine," Yamato replied, rolling his eyes. "By the way, Taichi, your reasoning… sucks."

Taichi was silent for a moment. It was a tad too long of a pause and Yamato began to feel slightly concerned. Did his words actually affect the brunette? No way. Taichi knew he was kidding. Besides, Taichi was never one to take other people's opinions seriously in the first place, unless they were really important… or crucial. And apparently reasoning was a very important subject, which was why Yamato was beginning to regret the words that came out of his mouth.

"Because I taste good."

Yamato stared. "What?"

"Because you smell good."

"Taichi, what're you—"

"Because those socks look simply divine on you."

What in the world…?

"Because my socks look simply divine on me… even though they're my mom's."

"What in heaven's name are you babbling about now?"

Taichi paused, shifting his attention to Yamato once more.

"I'm thinking of reasons for you to kiss me."

"Because my socks look _divine_ on me?"

"They're very sexy."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

There was a moment of silence. The sweet noise of birds chirping outside in the beautiful spring morning filled the room, filling Yamato's room with a comfortable feeling. Yamato looked down at his socks for a second before looking back at Taichi. The brunette was nodding, as if reconfirming the fact that his socks looked… divine on him.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to kiss you?"

"Everything has to have a—"

Yamato cut him off once more, pressing his lips on the soft lips of the brunette.

He and Taichi were different. To Taichi, life and everything in life had to have a reason. And nothing was wrong with him thinking so. But to Yamato, if everything had a reason, life would be too practical. Some things were better off unexplained and some things were meant to awe the human world. To him, what made the finer points in life so precious was the fact that it just happens, making life more exciting.

Taichi really didn't have to spend so much time thinking of reasons. At least, that's what Yamato felt.

But he wasn't complaining.

Because as long as Taichi continued to ramble reasons and questions…

Yamato would have all the more reason to silence him with kisses.

**owari**


End file.
